Ten Seconds
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “Robert Owen Goren, if you don’t open this door right now, so help me, they won’t even be able to identify your remains by the dental records!” She waited another twenty seconds, then shouted, “I’m giving you ten seconds, then I'm kicking this door in!


Okay, at my request, Infinity Star gave me a challenge to get me out of this funk I'm in, and this story came easily! The two songs I used in here are Beautiful In My Eyes, by Joshua Kadison, and Ain't No Mountain High Enough, by Marvin Gaye. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine... ugghh...

This songfic is dedicated to Confused and Infinity Star, for the inspiration and help. Thanks!

She was mad. No, she was beyond mad. Alex Eames was pissed, and the target of her rage was just one floor up. Finally the elevator doors opened, and she stalked down the all too familiar hall, her hands balled into fists and her eyes aflame.

She reached his door, and with a low growl, began pounding on the wood. The apartment's occupant didn't respond, and she pounded harder.

"Robert Owen Goren, if you don't open this door right now, so help me, they won't even be able to identify your remains by the dental records!" She waited another twenty seconds, then shouted, "I'm giving you ten seconds, then I swear, I'm kicking this door in!"

She waited ten seconds, then, throwing all of her weight into a single, well aimed kick, she broke through the door.

"Surprise!"

The lights flashed on, and Alex looked around the apartment in shock at the sight of all of her friends, family, and coworkers crowded into Bobby's small apartment.

"Happy birthday, Alex!" the group chorused, and tears welled in Alex's eyes. Breaking through the crowd, Bobby appeared in front of her, complete with the silliest cone hat she had ever seen on his head.

"Happy birthday, Alex," he murmured, kissing her cheek. She stared at him in shock, and he shook his head and gently pushed an errant strand of hair away from her face. After the shock passed, she rested her hands on his chest and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him firmly.

"Thanks, Bobby," she grinned, running her thumb over his jaw. He blushed and ducked his head, making her laugh.

Before she could kiss him again, a little blur appeared through the legs of the adults, and she heard a resounding, "Aunt Alex!" just before her nephew plowed into her legs.

"Hey, Matt!" she greeted him happily, grabbing him up in her arms and hugging him tightly. He threw his chubby little arms around her neck and hugged her back, saying, "Happy birthday, Aunt Alex!"

She kissed his forehead, then gently placed him on the ground and watched him scamper away. She felt Bobby's arm wind around her waist, and she leaned into his side, murmuring, "Thank you, Bobby."

He answered her by kissing his forehead, and for the next few hours, she celebrated her birthday with the people who mattered most to her.

BAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBAMCBA

"Wow, that was some party," Mike commented as he, Carolyn, Bobby and Alex cleaned up the aftermath of the party.

"Sure was," Alex confirmed as she threw away the last cup. Finally the apartment was back to normal, and Carolyn, Mike and Alex collapsed onto the couch, while Bobby disappeared into his bedroom.

He had agonized for weeks over what song he wanted to do this to, and he had finally found it. Grabbing the C.D. off of his dresser, he walked back into the living room and turned on the C.D. player. Finding the right number, he paused it, then walked over to Alex, and she watched with a curious expression as he extended his hand to her.

"Happy birthday, Alex," he murmured as she slid her hand into his, and he pulled her against his chest and settled one large hand on her waist, the other holding her hand against his chest. Her free arm slid around his neck, and he nodded at Mike to play the song.

"Thank you... for everything, Bobby," she murmured, laying her head on his chest as they began to move slowly

_You're my piece of mind In this crazy world _

_You're every thing I've tried to find _

_Your love is a pearl _

_You're my Mona Lisa _

_You're my rainbow skies _

_And my only prayer is that you realize _

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

Mike watched the two dance, lost in their own little world, and he stood up. "Care to dance?" he purred, giving his hand to Carolyn. She smiled and stood up, allowing him to lead her a few feet away from the other dancing couple.

His big hands settled on her slender waist, and she smiled and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, her fingers absently threading through his hair.

_The world will turn _

_And the seasons will change _

_And all the lessons we will learn _

_Will be beautiful and strange _

_We'll have our fill of tears _

_Our share of sight _

_My only prayer is that you realize _

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

With a smile on his lips, Bobby carefully dipped Alex low to the ground, pausing a moment before bringing her back up again. She moved her left hand to rest on his shoulder, but something on her hand made her look closer.

"Bobby?"

He cleared his throat and pulled him tighter to her, resting his head on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear, "Alex, will you marry me?" Mike and Carolyn had paused in the middle of their own dance to wait for Alex's answer.

Her eyes shining, she ran her hand over his back and whispered back to him, "Of course I will, Bobby." His lips formed a relieved smile, and the couples resumed their dance.

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes _

_And the passing is the show _

_That you will always grow _

_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_And there are lines upon my face _

_From a lifetime of smiles _

_When the time comes to embrace _

_For one long last wine _

_We can laugh about how time really flies _

_We won't say goodbye _

_Cause true love never dies _

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes _

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes_

_And the passing is the show _

_That you will always grow _

_Ever more beautiful in my eyes _

_The passing is the show _

_That you will always grow _

_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

The song came to an end, but before the couples could break apart, Alex grabbed the remote and said, "Enough of the slow stuff! Let's have some fun!" Before she hit play, she grabbed Carolyn's hand and pulled her away from Mike, so that they were facing their partners.

She hit play, and Bobby and Mike immediately recognized the song. With amused grins, they sang along with Marvin Gaye, making both of their partners laugh.

_Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low _

_Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

The girls took a step forward and grabbed their cell phones out of their pockets, using them like microphones.

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are _

_No matter how far _

_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry _

_You don't have to worry_

The guys closed the gaps and each took his partner back into his arms, holding her close to him. Alex and Carolyn relinquished their cell phones and snuggled into their partner's chests.

_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough _

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting to you_

Resting his chin on the top of her head, Mike continued to sing along with the song.

_Remember the day I set you free?_

_I told you you could always count on me, darlin' _

_From that day on, I made a vow _

_I'll be there when you want me, someway, somehow_

_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough _

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting to you_

Alex rested her ear against Bobby's heart, smiling as she caught sight of the diamond engagement ring on her left hand.

He caught her staring at the ring, and he said, "I didn't have much money-"

She silenced him with a long and tender kiss.

_No, darlin', no wind, no rain, or winter's cold _

_Can stop me baby, cause you are my goal _

_If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double _

_Just send for me, baby_

_My love is alive deep down in my heart _

_Although we are miles apart _

_If you ever need a helping hand _

_I'll be there on the double, just as fast as I can_

"So, when are we going to tell everybody?" Mike asked, nibbling gently on Carolyn's neck. She shivered and pulled him closer to her, thinking for a moment.

"Monday," she said decisively, and he nodded in agreement, then buried his face in her neck.

_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough _

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting to you_

"So, when are we going to tell them that we know?" Bobby whispered, his breath hot and comforting against Alex's skin.

Her fingertips danced across the back of his neck, and she said, "Let's let them tell us on their own. But we have to act surprised." She said the last part sarcastically and pointedly, and Bobby tensed in her arms.

"I won't say anything!" he mumbled in his own defense, and she shook her head and kissed him firmly, effectively silencing him.

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough _

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting to you, babe_

Each content and very much in love with their dancing partner, the couples danced into the night, never letting go of the other.

_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough _

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_Ain't no valley low enough _

_Ain't no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting to you_

The End...

A/N: Yay, lotsa fluff! Now review, please, while I work on my next story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
